


Make Me Fall Down

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Grief.
> 
> A very short missing scene.

Olivia parked her car a block away from her final destination. Walking the short distance to a rundown brownstone. Smiling to herself when she thought of the solace that awaited her upon gaining access.

After pressing the buzzer she waited a beat for a reply. “Yeah?” came the barely alert half question.

“It’s Liv, open up.” Olivia pushed the door once the mechanical locked clicked.

 

The stark darkness of her familiar surroundings comforted and confused her in equal measure as she quickly stripped to her bra and panties. Comfort came from knowing her lover was a few feet away, confusion at the secrecy and seemingly unofficial status of their relationship. Both came in equal conflicting measure.

Olivia’s faint faded shadow somehow disturbed Alex. “Get in,” she whispered. Instantly aware that the detective didn’t have the energy or motivation to challenge her.

She released a weary sigh as her head made contact with the stacked pillows.

“Rough day honey?” Alex quietly asked.

“Yeah, it has been pretty rough.”

Alex was about to speak when Olivia began to snore softly, she nestled snugly beside her lover, quickly falling back to sleep.


End file.
